parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 45 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty five of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * FINAL BATTLE BEGINS Bowser: Mario! Are you still standing? You should just give up! You'll never beat me! USES THE PEACH BEAM Bowser: Gwaaa-huh!??? You've gotta be kidding me! My Star Rod power's gone! A LONG BATTLE, MARIO DEFEATS HIM Bowser: Ohhhhhhh, NOOO!!!! Mario defeated me...again... He always defeats me... This time I became invincible! And I STILL couldn't beat him! Darn it!!!!! GETS THE STAR ROD "You took back the Star Rod!" Peach: Oh, Mario! Mario... I knew you would save me. Thank you, Mario! ARENA STARTS TO SHAKE Bowser: Whuh? Huh? I'm awake! Huh? What's going on!? This isn't part of my plan! Yo! Kammy Koopa! What's with all the shaking? Kammy Koopa: Uh, your Kingship, the battle with Mario was so intense that my device for increasing your power seems to have started malfunctioning. Uh...it's entirely screwed up, and its power appears to be heading back into your castle. I hate to tell you this, but both your castle and this spot right here are about to explode. We must flee, my evil King! We have no choice!! Bowser: What...? Are you... Really? That's...a big problem. Let's get outta here right... Huh?... Aaahhh!!! AND KAMMY FLY OVER THE EDGE STAR SPIRITS SAVE MARIO AND PEACH AND BRING THEM TO THE FRONT OF PEACH'S CASTLE GIVES THE STAR ROD BACK TO THE STAR SPIRITS Eldstar: Oh, Mario! Thank you! You did it! You brought back our precious Star Rod! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We will use it to bring peace back to ths world. Mamar: Now we'll be able to grant everyone's wishes again! All of this is thanks to you, Mario! Skolar: When you look at the night sky, you'll know that the glittering stars are praising you for your courage. Look upon their bright light and remember our thanks! Muskular: You really took it to Bowser, Mario! Really socked it to him! What impressive strength! I knew you could do it! Misstar: Mario... Don't think we don't know how hard you worked for all of us. It must have been difficult. We won't forget your efforts. Klevar: I hope Bowser learned something from all this. Maybe he'll behave himself now... Although I'd say the chances of that are pretty slim. Tsk tsk... Ah well... Kalmar: No words can express completely how thankful we are for all that you've done. Hope has returned, both to Star Haven and to all of the Mushroom Kingdom. We're in your debt, Mario. Eldstar: And Twink, may I say... you really rose to the occasion! You've proven yourself to be a grown-up Star! Twink: Tee hee hee... Aw, go on... Eldstar: Well... I think it's time we returned to Star Haven. All of the stars are waiting for us there, no doubt. It's time to say good-bye for now, Mario! May the stars forever shine brightly upon you! STAR SPIRITS GO TO STAR HAVEN Twink: Mario, I'd like to thank you, too. And Princess Peach... It was an honor to help you in your time of need. I hope...maybe...to see you again sometime... For now I'm going to become a respectable Star and make people's wishes come true! Peach: Thank you so much for helping me, Twink. You've always been a stellar friend to me! Twink: Princess Peach... I... I... Well, no, never mind! I have to go, too! Thank you very much, Mario. I'll always remember you, Princess Peach! Good-bye...! GOES TO STAR HAVEN ************** EPILOGUE B12 ************** --MARIO'S HOUSE-- FINISHES TELLING LUIGI ABOUT HIS ADVENTURE Luigi: ... Ohhh. So that's it, huh? That's how you took the Star Rod back from Bowser. It seems like another wild adventure's in the books, bro. The castle's back in its normal place and everyone's returned home safely... You came through in the end, just like you always do! ... I know you've been back for days now, but I'll bet you still kind of feel like you're on an adventure. Don't you? SAYS YES Luigi: That reminds me... The pals who traveled with you... I wonder what they're up to now... --GOOMBA VILLAGE-- AND GOOMBARIA ARE PLAYING A GAME Parakarry: Goombario! Goombario: Hey Parakarry, what's up? I thought you were back at work delivering letters. Parakarry: Ha ha ha! I sure am! This isn't a social call! I dropped by to bring a letter to you, Goombario! It's from Princess Peach. Goombario: Huh? From Princess Peach!? Whoa! What's she writing to me for? Parakarry: Read it and find out! I've got to deliver more letters! FLIES AWAY Goombario: Thanks, Parakarry! See ya! Keep working hard, buddy! Take care! Goombaria: Hey, Goombario! What did Princess Peach write in her letter? Lemme see! Goombario: Hang on, Goombaria... Jeepers! This is an invitation to a party! At the castle! It says the princess is having a party and I'm invited to go have fun! Whoa! Whoa! WHOOAAAAA! --KOOPA VILLAGE-- AND PARAKARRY ARE TALKING IN KOOPA VILLAGE, AND ALONG COMES KOLORADO'S WIFE GIVING PARAKARRY A MESSAGE --BOO'S MANSION-- GIVES BOW HER INVITATION --SHY GUY'S TOY BOX-- IS TALKING WITH SOME SHY GUYS COMES IN TO TELL HER SHE'S INVITED TO PEACH'S CASTLE --JADE JUNGLE-- READS HER INVITATION, AND THEN SHE HAS TO STOP THE YOSHI KIDS --FLOWER FIELDS-- AND LAKILULU ARE TALKING TELLS LAKILESTER HE'S INVITED --SHIVER CITY-- IS HELPING KOLORADO WITH HIS ADVENTURE TO THE CRYSTAL PALACE Kolorado: Now then, gentlemen... It's time to scale the frosty heights to the Crystal Palace! Kooper, old boy, you're in charge of guiding us. Your prior experience is terribly important to the success of our expedition! Kooper: Yeah! Leave it to me! I know the place front to back! Parakarry: Kooper! Kooper: Huh? Parakarry? What brings you here? Parakarry: Phew! ...I finally made it. I have a letter for you from Princess Peach. Kooper: Oh! Oh, wow! This is an invitation to a huge party at Princess Peach's Castle! It's directly from the princess herself! It's got her signature on it and everything! Cool! Oh, there's no way I can miss a bash this big! But... ...but I can't just turn my back on this expedition after I promised Prof. Kolorado... I should stay here and... Kolorado: Oh, poppycock! Balderdash! Don't be daft, dear boy! Turning down such an invitation would be terribly impolite. This is a golden opportunity! Go to the party this instant! Don't spare me another thought! It would ruin the party if the hero of Koopa Village... nay, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't even there! Kooper: Huh... I knew you'd say that, Prof. Kolorado! You're so kind and generous! I'll do it! I hope you guys will be all right without me! I'm gonna party! HEADS FOR THE CASTLE Parakarry: Oh, Kolorado, I have a message for you as well..., Don't bother coming back home, you wandering buffoon!!! What a no- good husband! ...That... was a message from your wife. Kolorado... You set out on this expedition without telling your wife again, didn't you? Boy, she was sooo furious. Kolorado: Oh good gracious... Pa puh puh puh... Parakarry! Why in the world didn't you tell me this first! This is a crisis, old boy! I must away back home with all due speed! ALL LEAVE --MARIO'S HOUSE-- Luigi: Huh? Did you hear something outside? I think I did. I'll go take a quick look. LOOKS OUTSIDE COMES IN WITH THE MAIL Luigi: Hey, bro, guess what? Parakarry stopped by to drop off a party invitation from Princess Peach. He said that he's also invited to the party, so he took off and said he'd see us at the castle when we arrived. Now, we'd better go, too! AND LUIGI GO TO TOAD TOWN --TOAD TOWN-- Luigi: OK... Listen, Mario. I'm just gonna run ahead. There's something important that I have to do. What is it? Sorry, bro... It's top secret! GOES TO THE CASTLE --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- Minister: Mario, welcome to the castle. Princess Peach should be here very shortly. Door Guard: And now... Princess Peach! COMES OUT Peach: Greetings to all of you! I'm so glad everyone could be here on this special day. The Star Rod stolen by Bowser has been returned to its rightful place in Star Haven. Peace has once again returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Above us, the stars shine with more beauty and power than ever before. It seems that they're sending us their thanks. Mario... Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry,... Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, and everybody across the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, we've regained peace because of all your efforts. Thank you very much, indeed. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I hope that the Mushroom Kingdom will enjoy peace and prosperity for a long time to come. Perhaps forever! This is my heartfelt wish. So, let's celebrate! Enjoy the festivities, everyone! CREDITS START TO ROLL, WITH LUIGI LEADING A PARADE ABOVE THE END, PEACH AND MARIO WATCH FIREWORKS Category:UbiSoftFan94